


Puppet Maker Uzumaki

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Puppets, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto is a budding puppet maker. Though he seems like a fool Naruto’s creativity and power shine through.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Puppet Maker Uzumaki

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chapter 1 The Puppet Maker

Naruto was born with a fascination with puppets. He glanced at the sand villages puppet method but he didn’t think it fit him. He studied and worked for 14 years. After all those years he has made 3 puppets. However his skills with his puppets are growing.

“Ok today’s the day, we’re going to become a ninja. I think you guys are ready. We will do our best.” The puppets moved and followed him. He sealed them in a special scroll and carried it with him. Naruto walked to the academy ignoring the looks of hate around him.

He arrived at the academy and Mizuki approached him. “Yo Naruto-kun, I hear your taking the special ninjutsu genin exam.”

“Yeah I’m ready for it…”

“Care to show sensei a little peek…” Naruto pulled out the scroll and showed his sensei the seals that held his puppets. Mizuki smirked and cast a genjutsu on Naruto. Naruto was frozen for a moment and Mizuki created a fake scroll and replaced it with Naruto’s.

Mizuki undid the jutsu and Naruto snapped back to reality. “Well that’s amazing Naruto can’t wait to see you pass the exam…”

“Thanks Mizuki-sensei…” Naruto ran into the room and took his seat and Mizuki tucked Naruto’s real scroll away.

The students had their exam and Naruto held tight onto the scroll. After everyone had their exam it was time for the special course exam. It was an exam to show a new ninjutsu style if the ninjutsu is not up to par the student fails.

Naruto stood in the front of the class with 1 other boy. The boy had white hair that went over his eyes and he was heavily clothed so no skin besides his mouth could be seen.

“Alright Naruto you’re first.” Iruka said. “Good luck.”

“Alright here we go.” Naruto undid the scroll. “Shokan Ningyo!!” Naruto’s chakra flared and the scroll sparked. “What?” The scroll exploded and paint covered the room.

“What the hell you idiot, you fail!!!”

“Wait that wasn’t supposed to happen…”

“Yeah yeah great joke Naruto, now it’s over…” A boy in class spoke.

“No something is wrong this isn’t my scroll.”

“I won’t hear excuses Naruto you had time to prepare and you just didn’t make it, so you pulled this prank, I’m sorry but it’s over for you…” Iruka said cleaning the paint off his face.

Naruto looked around and most people just avoided his gaze, some glared at him. Naruto felt tears fall and he ran off. Kiba saw the tears and that was enough for him. He got up and went over to the scroll. He poured chakra to his senses and sniffed the scroll, his eyes widened.

‘Naruto’s scent isn’t on the scroll, it’s Mizuki-sensei’s…’

Kiba tucked the scroll away Mizuki not even paying attention, he had a smug look on his face and Kiba wanted to hit him.

Naruto ran off not bothering to look back he ran home, and sealed the door shut collapsing onto the ground his heart broken. ‘How did this happen? I have to find my scroll…’ In Naruto’s mind he didn’t think anything of Mizuki, since he had showed Mizuki but in his mind the scroll never left his hands.

The blonde ran around his own apartment looking for a scroll, and since there was no luck with that he believed he may have dropped it, he was grasping at straws but his whole life was in that scroll.

\-----X-------------

Mizuki was walking around with Naruto’s scroll. The scroll had Naruto’s chakra which had special means for Mizuki. ‘This is perfect after I’m done I can even sell his scroll for a bundle.’

Naruto ran around for hours looking for his precious scroll, day turned to dusk and Mizuki had put his plans into action. He used a bit of Naruto’s chakra and made a henge seal. He transformed into Naruto and with a smirk he stole the scroll of seals. Some guard ninja saw him and alerted the Hokage.

The fake Naruto ran around with the scroll of seals, while the real one searched for the one that was stolen.

When Iruka heard that Naruto had stolen the scroll of seals he got dressed and went to find him. ‘Naruto what are you thinking…?’

Kiba heard all the dogs were panicking. He got out of bed and heard his mother on the phone. “What do you mean Naruto stole the scroll of seals? It doesn’t make sense he shouldn’t even know about it or know where it is only Chunin and higher know that, something doesn’t smell right…?”

“Naruto…” Kiba whispered before running off with Akamaru. “Akamaru find Naruto we need to warn him…”

With Akamaru’s help finding Naruto was easy luckily no one else had spotted him yet. “Oh hey Kiba what are you doing out here?”

“Naruto your looking for your scroll right…?”

“Yes!! Have you seen it?” Naruto asked his eyes shining in hope.

“Yes Mizuki took it…” Kiba handed him the fake scroll. Naruto’s smile fell and like a switch his mind connected. Naruto took the scroll.

“Thanks Kiba I owe you one…” Naruto ran off.

“Hey wait Naruto be careful…” Kiba shouted after him. He looked at Akamaru and the dog barked at him. “Damn it we can’t let him go alone…” Kiba chased after Naruto, not knowing how driven Naruto was even using his chakra to boost his speed

\----X------/-----

The fake Naruto had met up with Iruka, and Iruka believing he was talking to Naruto fell into a trap. He got kunai thrown at him 4 hitting his body deep. “Naruto why are you doing this?”

Mizuki decided to break the illusion. “Cause I’m not Naruto…” Mizuki broke the henge and Iruka stared in shock. “Mizuki?!”

“That’s right Iruka, all these years and you never knew the truth about me, how much I despised you and this village, but now I have the means to living a perfect life.”

“You won’t get away with this Mizuki…” Iruka tried to stand but the damage to his leg was more severe then it looked.

“I’ll leave you to your wounds, Iruka consider it a favor, if you had trusted Naruto a bit more this wouldn’t have happened.” Mizuki started walking away and Iruka tried to get up but found it difficult.

“MIZUKI!!!” Iruka screamed as Mizuki walked away laughing.

Mizuki walked through the forest heading towards the gate. However his smug pre mature victory glee blinded him from the blonde who had located him. He moved high above the trees. ‘I want my scroll back…’ Naruto performed a few hand signs. <strong>“Ningyō sono moji retsu ketsugō…”</strong> (Puppet String Binding)

Chakra strings formed from Naruto’s finger tips an came down from the tree. Mizuki walked right into his trap. The strings circled around Mizuki’s body and lifted him up into the air. “What What the hell is this?”

Naruto dropped down and glared at Mizuki. “Return my scroll…” One hand had chakra strings holding Mizuki in the air. Naruto reached out with his other hand chakra strings reaching out and went straight for where Mizuki was keeping his scroll. The scroll glowed and was pulled and grabbed by the strings and Naruto pulled it back towards him.

So happy he got his scroll back he released his jutsu and Mizuki fell to the ground. “Well if that’s all you wanted Naruto go ahead and take it and go.”

“Why did you take it from me Mizuki-sensei…?”

Mizuki put on a fake smile as he slowly reached back to grab a kunai from his weapon pouch. “NARUTO!!”

Both males turned to see Iruka leaning against a tree covered in blood and injuries. “Naruto run, Mizuki is a traitor he stole the scroll of seals, he’s dangerous…”

Before Naruto could react Mizuki kicked him hard sending him flying. Naruto recovered and landed holding onto his scroll tight.

“I spared your life Iruka now I will have to kill you…” Mizuki placed the scroll down and drew his 2 giant shuriken. Naruto undid his scroll. The two Chunin felt the spike in chakra. Mizuki turned to look at Naruto.

“I won’t let you kill Iruka-sensei…” Naruto performed some seals. “Shokan Ningyo…” (Puppet Summoning)

A massive burst of wind chakra and 3 puppets stood before Naruto. One was a male looking puppet with blue hair that covered his left eye. The middle puppet had pinkish red hair and had an eye patch over the right eye. The third puppet had a blind fold over both eyes and it had a dome like hat that hid any sign of hair it had bracelets on each hand. Each one wore the same style white robe.

“Shido, Archa, Domah, Mizuki is our enemy we will finish him and protect Iruka-sensei…” The puppet Shido drew a sword handle with no blade attached to it. Wind chakra leaked from the handle and formed a blade.

Archa’s left hand transformed and became bow like. Wind chakra swirled around the tip ready to fire.

Domah’s bracelets glowed and wind chakra swirled around Naruto and the three puppets like a barrier. Chakra strings were connected to the puppets.

“Prepare yourself Mizuki to face Naruto Uzumaki the Puppet Maker!!!”

To be continued…


End file.
